How It All Changed
by HeartInMyCupcake
Summary: Gakupo is the manwhore at his university, bedding a different man every day and every night. It's rare that he is denied, so when a homophobic Kaito comes along, he couldn't help but hate the man that insulted him so rudely. As it is revealed that the two are sharing a room, the reaction of the two is inevitably bad, and that's where the real problems start. [Collab with Vanarella]


AN: So... After being such a crappy person and deleting most of my stories, I'm finally back. As it say's in the summary, this is a collab with the lovely Vanarella, who you can inevitably find here- u/4867315/vanarella  
Credit to her for the plot and Kaito's POV for the prologue, although I think our writing may be easily told apart since hers is better.

It may take a while for updates as we live on opposite sides of the world, so we aren't able to do much in a day due to timezones. When she's awake, I should be asleep and vice versa. o-o

Anyway, please enjoy, review and all that jazz. ._.

* * *

People really needed to get their minds out of the gutter and ditch their fairytale books and actually open their eyes to see how cold and bitter the real life is. A prince won't save you from a tower and live happily ever after, a frog won't turn into a handsome prince after you kiss him and you won't be granted three wishes to capture a man's heart in a midnight ball. You escape yourself; have the fucking wit to do it. You will only get slimy lips after kissing a frog, so don't expect it to shape-shift it into a man of your dreams. You're not depending on wishes here in this real life, but you're depending on what routes and twists and turns you take. Don't wait for someone to save you and fall in love with you. You write your own fucking future, period. No castles, no godmothers, no motherfucking magical carpets and no glass heels.

Kaito had realized this for several years now, after reading thousands upon thousands of yaoi manga. They were all so... unrealistic and too fluffy and adorable for Kaito to actually take a liking to it. He knew that books were a source to escape into another realm, another world, but that world seemed sickly sweet for Kaito to like. Unrealistic manga. Rape being classified as 'cute'. Sexual abuse. People killing other people just for their love to love them. Cross-dressing. Unrealistic situations. Disgusting. None of them were even supposed to be romanticized.

Rape isn't cute. Murder for love was abnormal. Exaggerated romantic or sexual situations, where most of it was like "oh, I've met you for three minutes only, I wanna fuck". Porn. Things were always sugar-coated when it came to manga, and since Kaito was a cold, grey realist, living in a cold, grey realistic world, he had burned those fake exaggerations of terrible manga. Then, he found himself disgusted by homosexuals, likewise his family and before he knew it, he had developed homophobia.

On the complete opposite end of the scale was where Gakupo was placed. The openly gay man was a complete sex fiend. Every day and every night, without fail, he had another man in his bed, fucking the lucky male senseless. He just wasn't picky, so it wasn't hard to find a different man every time, especially with the amount of contacts contained in his phone, purely to find the next person who would willingly quench his burning desires.

The purple haired man didn't even have a reason to be such a slut. He wasn't trying to get over an unrequited love. He wasn't trying to catch the attention of someone he did love. He wasn't trying to find love, nor was he one of those miserable people who don't believe in love. Quite simply, Gakupo just enjoyed sex. The feeling of being pleasured by another person was just so relieving; it was nothing romantic about being close to another person or any of that bullshit, just pent-up sexual desire being released.

All-in-all, Gakupo seemed content with his university lifestyle. He could flirt with who he wanted, kiss who he wanted, sleep with who he wanted... It seemed like he hadn't a care in the world, but there was one thing he really couldn't stand – homophobes. He didn't understand people who were against homosexuality. It wasn't like they chose to be gay. It wasn't like they were really so abnormal or bad. Gay people are still just people. They do everything the same as straight people. The only difference is the gender they're attracted to. It made no sense to Gakupo, yet it wasn't really his problem. He couldn't just bash someone for their beliefs; that would make him as bad as them.

Little did Gakupo know that his usual morals would be thrown out of the window after meeting a certain bluenette.

This was how it all changed.


End file.
